Things from the past
by Pelicanooox
Summary: (The history happens after 4x06) Belle found out that rumple is lying to her, but this is not the only secret he's hidding. Is their love enough to resist his secrets? A romance tale, looking to the other side of some histories. Are you ready to read a history in a way you've never read before? An addition of 'The Three Musketeers' tale on Once Upon a Time. Rumbelle.
1. Uncovered Lies

**If you want to skip the introduction jump to chapter 3... Have a nice reading (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one.<strong>

**Uncovered Lies.**

Belle entered in the shop very upset.

''Love, what happened? You okay?'' Rumpelstiltskin said looking at her, she didn't answer, she just took the dagger he gave her on her little bag. ''Belle, sweetheart, what is it for?'' She took a very deep breath.

''So, you lied to me?'' She asked and he didn't answer just looked down at the floor, ''the mirror was right, you don't love me, you needed someone weak, someone you could control! I wish I had NEVER married to you!''

Again, he didn't answer he just ran out of the shop not letting Belle see the tears down his face, she stared at the wall for a minute and when she turned around he had already disappeared in one magic cloud. He was gone. The tears on her face wouldn't stop, she fell into her knees and cried just like a kid on the floor of the shop.

He was gone, and wouldn't come back, she knew it, she just wanted to stay on the shop's floor crying as long as she could, but there wasn't the best thing to do. She needed to go home and probably find him, would have to face him, he is her husband however she didn't want to see his face, to look at it. She heard the bell of the door opening.

_It is he, I can't show him I am so weak as he thinks I am._

''Belle?'' It wasn't his voice, it was...

''Hook, what are you doing here? It wasn't enough for you?''

''I know what I did. But you can't stay here, you need to take a break, I know it's not easy but…'' he stopped and looked at her, the way she was on the floor, wet on her tears. ''you need some get some distractraction, I was talking with Emma and-''

''Don't pretend you care! I don't want any distraction I just want time, could you please give me a break, I mean, you all.'' She said. Hook saw that she was completely out of her way so he went back and leave her alone.

_Hook was right, I need to get my mind off of Rumple, but I can't, I loved him with all my heart and he doesn't mean to care! But I can't stay at the shop forever…_

She closed the shop and went home, alone, and couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face, she stopped on the front door of their house.

_He may be inside, I don't want to talk with him, I just want… To lock myself and cry… But I need to face him…_

Then she opened the door, and step inside, he wasn't there and she started to wonder where he could be, but couldn't exactly think of him or what he had done. She went to the bed and get into a deep sleep wishing she didn't need to wake up and face the world.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold made his way to her father's house when he was gone, he was trying to hide the tears in his face, he had decided to use magic to do it before knocking the door.<p>

''Mr. Gold, why are you here?'' Maurice answered the door.

''Because something happened.'' He took a breath, Maurice wasn't the best person to help him at the moment, but he needed it. He needed, at least, to ask. ''I lied to you daughter about something very important and now she found out my secret-''

''And, why are you here?'' Maurice asked a little upset but he was listening what he had to say.

''Please let me explain, I am here because I need a favor.'' He paused ''I can tell you everything that happened, that's one thing we agree, we both hate to see belle sad.''

''And, you think I'll tell her to come back to you, and trust you'll never break her heart again?''

''I've never said that. Please just listen to me!''

''Well, whatever you have to say, you have ten minutes to convince me!''

''I love your daughter-''

''This is not the best start, it's something easy for anyone to say'' He interrupt before Mr. Gold could finish talking.

''I know, but I do love her, and I don't want to see her hurt! I am a monster, I tried to tell her, but she was always standing by my side, so by now, after you close this door I'll be gone, because I don't want to hurt her anymore.''

''And what do you want from me?''

''I want you to tell her I was here''

''For what?''

''I want you to tell her I was here, and that I told you that everything I own in this city it's now hers.''

''I think she would know it by the time you disappear!''

''That's one thing last, the most important thing.'' He took a letter and hold to Maurice ''Just give it to her, please!'' He took it and before close the door he said-

''You should think of what you're doing…'' he took a breath '' She loves you, and as I see you love her, If you don't want to hurt her, you shouldn't just disappear leaving her with nothing more than a letter.''

''I love her, but after what I did I think that's the best choice I can make.''

''I don't think so, that's just the easiest, she'll be very sad when I tell her you're gone.''

''I can't hurt her again.'' Was the last thing he said. And Maurice closed the door.

* * *

><p>Belle awoke alone.<p>

_Well, there wasn't a nightmare…_

She get out of the bed, sometimes tears come down her face, she wasn't upset anymore, just sad, she got off of the bedroom and he wasn't there, they didn't see each other since the shop.

_I shouldn't have said those things to him, I was upset, I couldn't think of what to say…_

By now, she wanted him, to tell her why he had done that, she wish she could talk with him, she remembered their first kiss, when the course broke, it was true love, he loved her, she loved him, the _love _each other, but why he lied? She would have married to him, with or without the dagger… She didn't understand.

_Perhaps Hook was right, I can't be here locked for all my life._

She wasn't completely good, she wasn't good, but she tried to distract for a little, she went out the house, and decided to walk to her father's house, he wouldn't understand, he would never let she talk to Rumpelstiltskin again. He'd say he was right and that's not what she needed to hear, however he was her father and she was broken, he was the closest person she had at this time, and she wanted to talk with someone. Even knowing that he wouldn't understand, he was the only thing she had.

And there she is. In front of the door.

_He won't understand, he'll never forgive him, why am I here?_


	2. Where's Rumple?

**Chapter two**

**Where's Rumple?**

Before Belle could turn and walk away her father opened the door.

''Belle? Honey, do you want something?'' She froze.

_I can't talk, I can't talk, I need to talk!_

''Rumple and I…''

''What did that monster do to you?'' He said loudly as gesture her to come in.

''Dad, he lied about something, but I know there was a reason, I just want to talk about it, maybe I'll talk to him when I live your house and I don't want to be already upset.'' She said in a normal tone as entered the house.

''Oh Belle, I know you love him, but you should try to find someone-''

''Dad!'' she protested

''Honey, he lied to you! You can have something better…''

''Dad, I love him, no matter if he lied or not, as I said he may have a reason for this, and I'll find out this one, because we can be happy together, you don't know the man he is, I know he is not the monster you think he is. Please dad, let's just talk.''

''Oh honey'' he said and look at her, eye-on-eye ''it's true, he's not a monster'' now she was confused. _Why is he ever saying that?_ He closed his eyes, she could see something was worrying him.

''Dad, what is it?''

''He had come here…''

''So, do you know where he is or why he had lied?''

''No and no, he loves you and I didn't want to admit this. He knew you would come here…''

''Dad, what's happening?'' he looked at the floor.

''He said he wouldn't hurt you again, he…'' and then turned his face to her again ''he's gone.'' Tears where falling down her face again, she couldn't say anything and he took a paper that was hidden between some books. ''He also gave me that, told me to give it to you, I didn't want to do this but I accepted the letter anyway. And I wouldn't hand you but I can't hide this from you.''

''Thank you'' She said in a very low voice, tears was still dropping in her face, one by one, and she took the letter. She stand up, going in the door direction, she wanted to be alone once again. She wanted to be home.

''You can stay if you want dear''

''Thank you, dad, but I'll go home'' She said as opened the door and step out.

The way home was long, more than she reminds it, tears never letting her face rinse, and lots of thing that wouldn't leave her mind alone.

_He can't be gone, why is he gone? Why did he lied? I don't want to be alone, I love him. _

She was confused. She wanted his arms around her to comfort her while she wanted to be all alone, she wanted to never see his face again, but deeply, the one that she wanted most was to reach out for him, to feel his love, make he feel hers. But she couldn't.

Once at home, she got locked in the bedroom, the lights were all turned off, just came a little illumination for a candle they had next to the bed. She lay down on it, and took the letter on her pocket.

_-My darling Belle,_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I don't know how you are feeling, but I want you to know that what I've ever said was true. I love you, I love you so much, I've never lied about that, I trust you with all my heart, I know it's something hard to believe after what I did. _

_I don't beg you to forgive me, that's why I'll be out of your life, because I can't hurt you anymore. I can't see you hurt, I can't face the truth, you are sad because of me. Because I am a coward, a coward that couldn't give you the dagger, because something was holding me telling me that I shouldn't and now I regret listening to it. I regret being a coward, an idiot, a monster, especially when you believed in me. You believed I was changed, I am so sorry._

_I know I can't get back to the past and make it right, so the last thing I want to tell you is that you were my light, you are my hero, you were not just my wife but a part of me. I've never felt this for anyone else, I've never wanted to turn back and be a better man, and you made me feel this way, but sometimes, the monster inside me was stronger than my good intentions and after all this time we're together I am still the man that make wrong decisions._

_My wife, my belle, my heart. Everything I had, now it's yours, I'm leaving you because I am a coward that can't hurt you again. But I need to say that there are no words that can say everything I feel for you. I don't regret marrying you, I love you, you were the only one that could win the beast that it's inside me. And I'm thankful I owe you more than you think. Every magic comes with a price and as I see the price of being the Dark One is to be alone, forever._

_With all my love…_

_Rumpelstiltskin, Mr. Gold.-_

These words were just too much, and once again she's crying like a baby. The pillow was already wet when she finished reading the letter.

_Bastard! I would be happy with you! We would be happy together! You're not a monster! I love you._

''I love you'' She cried, even knowing that he couldn't hear.

_You're acting like a child Rumple, please stop it, please, come back to me._

She was still upset with him, but she wanted him more than anything and didn't even know why.

* * *

><p>''You Idiot!'' Emma said as Hook entered in the police office.<p>

''What? Come on love.''

''You knew it since the beginning? And never told anyone?''

''I couldn't'' he said taking a sit next to her.

''Why not? You had a deal?'' Hook reminded that rumple could be listening to their conversation.

''No, but I was worried about Belle.'' She gave him a serious look.

''After everything you still doubt that I can see when someone is lying. If you don't want to talk me what happened between you and Mr. Gold, it's fine.''

''Well love, I think we have something more important to discuss than the crocodile's life.'' He gave her a paper. ''looks like we're just a pawn in the game Snow Queen is playing with us!''

_-If I were you I'd get my best coat for what I'd be going to face-_

''What the hell?''

''I don't know I found this while I was coming here, I know there was she!''

''We should go shopping then.''

''I've never suggested this.'' Hook said very confused

''But you're coming with me anyway!'' She gave him a warm smile and he closed his eyes as kissed her.

''That's it.''

* * *

><p>Belle get out of her house. There was very cold outside but she didn't care she would find him.<p>

''Rumple! Rumple…'' and nobody answers. She started crying again. ''Please, my love, come back to me'' she murmured.

She walked through the town, her Rumple wasn't anywhere, the last place she could try was the shop.

Something was different in the shop. Actually nothing seems the same without him around.

''Rumple please, if you're here, listen to me: I need you, don't go, don't leave me.'' She finally said taking a sit on the bed he had on the shop. There was one thing she noticed: The chipped cup was missing. He wouldn't leave without taking something so important to him.

Looking at the spinning wheel he had on the shop Belle started to wonder if spin could help her. She walked on its direction and took a sit on Rumple's chair, the one he used to sit when he as spinning. She started to spin, exactly as he did.

_Believe Belle. Believe in your love… You'll find him… He must be somewhere… _

Thoughts were flying through her head as she looked at the spinning wheel. Perhaps there was something magical. Perhaps that's why he starts spinning every time he's upset.

_That's it! Maybe that's the only thing that can help me… I need… Magic. It'll guide me. And I'll find my husband._

That was just one person in the town who knew about magic and could help her, someone she don't want to face but she…

_I need to find him, he must be somewhere! For this I'll have to ask someone's help and this won't be easy…_

* * *

><p>A knock come to Regina's door as she was trying to concentrate in some way to defrost Marian.<p>

''Belle?'' She saw the tears on her face, the way she was almost falling on her knees. ''What brings you here?'' she said frightened.

''Regina I know we don't have a good relationship'' Regina shook her head. ''But I am here to ask for help.'' She fell on her knees. ''Please Regina, please help me.''

''What do you want?''

''I want to find Rumple, just tell me if that's some magic that can find people.''

''Rumple is gone? Why I should try to find him, that's something to celebrate!''

''Please Regina, not for me, for Henry, I know he won't be happy when he finds out he's grandfather is gone…''

''Okay I'll do that'' Regina said mildly and gesture Belle to enter.

As Belle was inside she locked the door, and give her a chair to sit.

''Well, magic is not so simple as you think. If you tell me what happened would help.'' Regina said as Belle took a sit.

''He had lied to me and I got mad, then I yelled thinks at he and he disappeared.''

''He just need a time to think. I'm sure he'll come to you.''

''No.'' She looked at the floor. ''He's gone, he told my father he wouldn't return… Please tell me magic can find him.''

''Hmm, I am also trying to find someone, but you're lucky because different from me I think I can help you.'' She looked at Belle. ''But there will be a price for these.''

''And… What could that be?''

''Your husband. When we find him, tell he that's something we need to discuss.''

''Just it?''

''Yes.''

_There must be something wrong, she knows she can talk to Rumple whenever she wants._

''Is it a deal?'' Belle finally asked.

''Yes, now come here.'' Regina said as she went to an empty room. ''Do you have something of him?'' Belle took a creased paper on her pouch.

''There was a letter he wrote to me… Does it help?''

''Anything from he helps.'' She got a green potion and gave to Belle. ''This, it'll guide you to he, just put it on something of his.''

''Thank you.'' Belle said smiling because now she could find her husband…

* * *

><p><strong>Well here the history starts... Will she find Rumple? Hope you enjoyed the start (:<br>**


	3. Missing Information

**Chapter Three**

**Missing Information.**

''Ruby?'' Belle says as she enters in Granny's.

''Belle, I've heard. Do you want something, I'll find a way to help you.'' Ruby said as Granny looked at her as-_get back to work—_Ruby didn't care, she wanted to help her friend.

''There's no need, I'm still a little mad and very sad but I'll find him.'' Belle said quietly because she didn't want people to hear about. Ruby paused.

''You're telling me, you're reaching out for he? After what he did? Belle don't be a fool, that's what he wants. You need to get out of it!'' Ruby said aloud so everybody could listen and Belle blushed.

''Ruby, please don't scream, just… Well this is not the matter, Ruby I love him, and he loves me. As I said I'm still mad, but l also still need him.''

''Why do you do this Belle?'' Ruby asked, and Belle could see she was worried.

''I really don't know, but we don't choose with who we fall in love, do we?''

''But you can choose not to talk with him, this would make you forget it and turn to another one—''

''Ruby. Get back to work!'' Granny's voice made them both jump.

''I'm going. I'm going.'' Ruby said as she gave Belle a _–I'll talk to you later—_look.

''Ruby, are free this night?''

''Of course. Why?''

''Meet me at the shop. I'll be waiting for you.''

''Ruby!'' Granny said once more and ruby followed Granny and got back to work.

…

''Henry? What are you doing here?'' Asked Regina as Henry entered her house.

''As I don't have to get to work today. As my grandfather is somewhere nobody knows I decided to come here to see how you are doing and if you find anything new about the book…'' he said

''I'm sorry about Mr. Gold, but I'm sure he's fine don't worry he'll miss you and Belle and get back.'' She said softly and took his hand. ''About the book, yes, there are missing some pages and it doesn't make sense. Before we started our _friendship_. When I was…'' She cut of ''had you taken anything out of here?''

''No mom, I had never, but once it disappeared and then when I get it back there were a few more histories I had never read about.''

''This is interesting. Which history had it been?''

''The Pinocchio's one.'' He said a little confuse why it could help, but if she's asking: It helps. ''Mom, how do you know there are missing pages? I've read this book many times and yet I had never seen anything that could mark the pages except disposition it has in the book.''

''So, what do you know about my mother's history Henry. Tell me what you remember about it.'' She challenged him.

''She was… She married your father and then… I… I just remember it since you were born.'' He said and gave her a curious look as he wanted to know more about it.

''You see? All of us have our complete life here. All of the important things that happened to us and she… She doesn't.'' Regina said, probably as curios as he was.

''Perhaps nothing happened to her before she had you.''

''I hardly doubt it. When I was just a child she used to tell me _-Power is freedom.—_that she lost everything to be a Queen.'' Regina looked at the floor. ''And I'm almost sure that's not the only thing that's missing.'' She finally said.

''I don't understand. Why are missing pages?'' He just confused right know but had the felling _I'll help anyway. No matter how difficult it seems my mom deserve a happy ending._

_''_Perhaps the writer don't wanted to tell you everything that happened.''

''It's crazy.''

''I know.'' She took a breath. ''Maybe we'd better give up on this Henry.''

''No.'' He took her hand. ''Mom, you deserve a happy ending and I'll help you until we find this writer. Even without the dark one. We don't need his help.'' He took the book and placed it in front of her. ''Look, do you remember what we knew before we started searching about this?'' She didn't answer. ''What about now? Don't you think we know far more than what we used to?''

''Henry, it doesn't change the fact that—''

''Mon stop!'' he said before she could finish. ''Someone will help us.'' He handed her a small piece of paper that contained an address. ''Meet me there. 7p.m.'' And he walked to the door. ''Oh mom, I almost forget it: Take the book with you!'' And he left.

As he left Regina gave some time to herself. To think.

_The potion I gave to Belle why doesn't it work with the book? Why does it hide the past of just some of us? _

She asked and asked and could hardly find an answer for any question. But she smiled as she remembered how henry was always by her side. It remembered her how lucky she is to have him.

Then she stopped thinking of the book for a while and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Going to the kitchen she saw something that kept her attention. An item on her house she never cared about. There was an old watch, no matter how many times she tried it was never on the correct time, as the towers watch before the course was broken and once again it made she feel that something was missing. Something important. Somehow this made her remember Marian.

_To help her I'll need to know more about the Snow Queen…_

She decided to help Emma, not to win the Snow Queen as once they tried, but to understand her better. To understand a way to help Marian.

…

Emma was in the police's office. She was sitting on her chair and drinking coffee (As always) when she heard someone entering the office.

''Miss Swan?'' Emma froze, the last one she expects to see was Regina but she was also glad she was there.

''Regina, how can I help? Did something happen?'' She said eventually and gave her a smile.

''I… I come here because I want to know if you want some help. You know, the Snow Queen is very powerful, and… I can help you if you need magic'' Regina said shyly as if she never talked with Emma before. ''And I still need to find a way to defreeze Marian.'' She added.

''Well, I… We can work together and I know if we do this way, we'll beat the Snow Queen.''

''That's ok. Why don't we meet tomorrow to discuss what we know?'' Regina asked as she looked at Emma.

''Fine, could we meet at—''

''Meet me at my home. I have something to show you,'' Regina interrupt.

''See you then,'' Emma said with a big smile.

''See you,'' she smiled back.

…

''Belle, are you there?'' Ruby said as she entered the shop and smiled when she saw Belle who was on the other room coming to see her.

''Ruby we need to talk!'' She said and gesture ruby to sit in a chair she handed her.

''We do!'' Ruby said simply because she didn't know what to say.

''As you know Rumple is gone, but I'll find him and I need to ask you if you could come with me?'' Belle asked almost sure what the answer would be. _No. _But she needed to ask.

''You mean… You want to find the guy who had hurt you and after got away?''

''Ruby, I know he's acting like a child, but do it for me, please.''

''Belle do you know what are you doing? Really?''

''Please trust me, I've never said I'm doing this because I want him back kissing me and lying with me every night,'' but she knew she wanted, ''I need to know why he did that…''

''Because he's a coward!'' Ruby protested.

''This is not an argument! Please Ruby!'' she begged once again.

''That's ok, I'll help, but are we going to do this now?''

''Yes. Are you ready?''

…

He was sitting there, alone, In the forest when he heard a weird sound.

_What? What's someone doing here? Who would that be?_

''Who's there?'' He asked aloud, the stranger would certainly listen.

''Will. And you?'' The stranger said.

''I beg your pardon?'' He said aloud.

''You heard me. I'm Will… Will Scarlet… And you may be Mr. Gold, I can see you. I've heard about you around the city and… What are you doing here?'' The man finally turned to see him. Yes, there was he. Mr. Gold standing in front of him.

''I'm here because I'm not a good guy… And you why are you here?'' Mr. Gold said as he looked at Will.

''This was not the answer I was expecting but—''

''You were expecting… Why do you expect? You know I could kill you right now for saying this.'' Mr. Gold said, he wasn't normal was dark.

''I thought we could be friends…'' Will murmured loud enough so he could hear.

''What?'' He asked.

''Well, we're both trying to hide ourselves. Why not?'' Will said friendly

''I don't have friends.'' He said dryly.

''You should.'' Will wasn't afraid of him. This was something weird. A stranger who has been bad treated by him and he's not afraid.

''Very well, who are you?''

''I came from another land—''

''We all did.'' He interrupted.

''Let me finish. I came here because as you I want to hide myself. Something will get that land in trouble and I don't want be there.''

''From where did you came?'' Mr. Gold asked a little curious.

''Wonderland.'' Mr. Gold gave him a worried look.

''And what will get that land in trouble?''

''I don't know. It's just…'' He eyed Gold. ''They said the Queen of hearts is returning after all this time…''

''She's dead. I know it!''

They both heard a sound. Someone find where they're hidden. What was that going to be?

''Here.'' Will said. '' you're trying to get hide. ''I'll help you, run this way.''

''That's magic. They'll find me wherever I go. You should go.''

''You go. You didn't kill me so I'll help you! They told me you were powerful, go and find a way they won't find you.'' Gold just nodded and ran out of there, he went to the ice divisions that were set in the border of the town. He was careful to not pass the city division and lose his memories. He tried to use his magic to see what was happening on the place he'd just left a little time ago.

_''Here, that's where he may be.'' It was…_

''Belle,'' he murmured even knowing that nobody would listen, he wanted to listen her name. She was trying to find him.

_''Who is there?'' Will said aloud._

_''Rumple? If you're here. Please. I want to talk with you…''_

Wasn't her upset? He thought.

_''Who is rumple?'' Will said. ''I'm Will Scarlet. I have no house to live so I live in this place and who are you?''_

_''I'm belle and this is ruby'' she pointed the girl who was on her side. ''I'm trying to find my husband and she's helping me.''_

_''I'm sorry but he's not here. I live here, I'd know if someone had passed.'' He turned to face her._

_''Just a moment…'' She looked at him, she knew him. ''You're the one who tried to get into the library another day!'' He stood quiet._

_''Belle! We have more important things to deal. Let's fund Mr. Gold!'' Ruby said breaking the silence that her last words had made._

_''That's true ruby. Let's find him.''_

He stopped to guide the girls to the shop; he could do that with his magic. He didn't want to be found and so he did.

…

Regina was going to find Henry to discuss about the book. She was alone and behind the library.

''Henry, are you there?'' She said hoping he was.

''Mom I'm here,'' he said taking her arm.

''So… What's so important that I've got to come here for you to tell me?''

''Someone will help us to find the writer…'' He murmured for her.

''May I ask who?'' she said giving he a nice look and offering a grin

''I will.'' She heard this voice coming from her back and turned around to see who it was. She knew this voice but could it be…

''Robin Hood'' She pronounced. ''What are you doing here?''

''I'm going to help you! You're helping me too. That's at least what I can do…'' He looked deeply in her eyes, ''please let me do that.''

''That's okay… But… Why are you doing this? I mean I'm helping you because It's the right thing to do you don't need to…''

''I do,'' he interrupt before she could finish, ''I'm doing this because you deserve a happy ending and so do I.''

''I'll give a moment for you two, tomorrow we can start searching but by know you should… Well, see you tomorrow.'' Said Henry as he left them alone.

''What do you mean?'' She asked after sometime breaking the silence.

''I mean… I don't love Marian anymore. And I also want a happy ending.'' He said trying to get closer to her.

''Robin… To get your happy end you have to… Stay away from me and fall in love with Marian again.'' She said firmly moving away from him.

''It's just…'' he took her by the arm and pulled her closer. ''There's no happy end for me without you.'' He whispered in her ear. She tried to push away but his hands were firm in her arms, he moved one of those to her waist and moved his head so he could see her better. He would try to kiss her when…

''What do you know about the book?'' she asked, Stopping him and he pushed away.

''Not much. Henry told me a little, still not much, but I can learn.''

''Ok. So tomorrow we start…'' She said turning back and walking away.

''Regina wait.'' He yelled so she could listen ''I know I'm married but things change, and for now…'' He stopped. ''I love you.''

She turned to him once again and walked fast in his direction. And now, there was she in front of he. ''This won't be easy…'' she said painfully.

''I know'' he said and she kissed him.

He took her in his arms not letting their lips go. That was all he wanted. When they part she said nothing. Just turned and walked away. He wished he could had stopped her but he was froze.

…

That was late and belle was still awake. She wouldn't find her husband. Ruby had already left. She was at the shop, crying and trying to find some hope. Then she saw a little piece of paper.

_It wasn't here before…_

She took it. There was three simple words that made just made her tears fall more often. _–I love you—._

_It is he! Why is he kidding with me this away? This hurts so much… Perhaps the Snow Queen took he. Perhaps that's the mirror. Rumple is not too idiot to do this by his own will._

She would find him. She was still very upset from what he did but a part of her love him unconditionally and wouldn't let him go. He said he loved her and he did so. She would do that because she would have married him without the dagger, she wouldn't fight for something that she could do without.

_I'll kill that bastard when I find him, but I'll find him._

Since then, she spent most of her days searching at the library and searching about the Snow Queen.

Mr. Gold was hidden on the forest somewhere only he could enter. He was the most powerful man in the town. Just his magic could open the door to go where he was. Still he was torn thinking of Belle every time and wandering if he'd best get back to her. But he wouldn't he had something important to do and he wouldn't let her get hurt. He needed to get free from the dagger.

* * *

><p><strong>About the last week episode... (4x08) It took some of my ideas and I'm really glad but still not the most important one, and I can say I'm enjoying to see Rumple mad. I just hope this game he's playing won't be so bad for Emma and Hook and that when Belle find out she can make him return to the one he was on season 2... <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... What do you think? Rumple will always choose power from the ones he love? Will Regina and Robin finally accepet their love? And more important, will they find the writer?<strong>

**Reviews are always welcome (:**

**Well that's all, hope you're enjoyed this one... The Three Musketeers are comming (:**


	4. Strangers

**Chapter Four**

**Strangers**

Three weeks had already passed and they had no notice of Mr. Gold or something new about the book. The Snow Queen was still playing her game with them and Anna was just not found yet (if she's alive). For a miracle Emma and Regina was getting along well, they didn't pass much time with each other but the time they passed they looked like friends. Regina was happy. Robin was helping her with the book all Saturday nights and after searching and getting stressed because they were running in circles he stayed the night with her. She knew he was married but she was happy.

There was a quiet morning (for some reason the Snow Queen wasn't fooling people today). Belle was sad. Especially this day she felt empty. And even after everything he had done she still wanted him and it bothers her to think that he was avoiding her. Yesterday she had been told that Mr. Gold had left the town. She had tried to refuse that but know she was almost sure he had. And he had left her.

Later in this day someone entered the library (she wasn't used to have visitors and that specific day someone came there.)

''Hello,'' the boy said. She turned back to face him. He was smiling at her what made her smile back. He was just a teenager with a girl on his side perhaps it was his girlfriend. They were both well-dressed, she was with a light-blue coat and a black shirt under it, she was wearing jeans just like Emma Swan, she had a beautiful smooth hair and light brown eyes she was a little shorter than he and looked a little younger too. He was wearing a jeans pant and a white shirt and also a tie on his shirt; she wondered why he should be wearing something so formal with jeans and a black All-star. He had deeply brown eyes and a perfect skin. _Isn't he cold? _She asked herself, he was wearing just those things and there was a cold day, it was… weird. She had never seen those faces in Storybroke maybe they came from another city.

''Good Morning, how can I help you?'' She said politely and stared at him. He looked 18. What were two teenagers like them doing in a library? These ones normally don't like to read.

''We're here to visit someone, but we love to read so we decided to stop here, could we see the books?'' he said, it was something in his tone she didn't like. _We're here to visit someone. _As long as she knows nobody in Storybroke but Emma knew someone out of the city. But she nodded politely.

''Are any kind of book you like most…?'' she asked as he reached from some books that talk about magic. If he really was from another city he didn't know about magic and he does better not know.

''Hey Daniel,'' the girl called from another part of the library ''Do you remember this one?'' she said.

''Oh my god, how I missed that book! I can still remember how… Papa used to read it to me when I was I child.'' He walked in her direction and took the book on his hands. ''I thought it was lost. You know…'' He looked down at the book but didn't finish his speech.

''You never know what you can find in a library,'' Belle said breaking the silence that was made a little time ago he looked at her a little confused ''I'm Belle. Nice to meet you.'' She stood her hand to him and he smiled taking her hand.

''I'm Daniel.'' The girl behind him stand her hand to take Belle's one on a shake.

''And I'm Grace, nice to meet you Belle! '' She smiled.

''Well, what's the one you liked?'' Belle asked a little curious about the book. Daniel showed her the cover of the book. ''This is a nice one. I mean… I know it was written for kids but every time I read I feel this is awesome book.''

''My father used to read it to me when I was just a kid,'' Daniel said smiling and keeping eye contact with Belle ''I can say I really thought I would never find it again…''

''Find…?'' Belle murmured. _Definitely they're not from this world. _''Is it difficult to find this book…?''

''No, I didn't mean that. It's just this edition… That's exactly the one my father used to read,'' He broke the eye contact and looked at the book. ''Anyway! '' He pronounced as put the book on the shelf, ''we have to go, don't we?''

''I suppose so.'' Grace put the book she was reading in the shelf and took the arm Daniel stood to her, ''It was a pleasure to see all this books.''

''It's always a pleasure to you to see books Grace.'' Daniel said giving her an annoyed smile and she giggled.

''Well, that's very magical, isn't it? But this library remembered me about my past, there are lots of books here that I don't see for a long time.''

''You know. You can come whenever you want to see those ones.'' Belle said. _It doesn't look as they're here to hurt someone… Perhaps I'd better letting this pass…_

''Thank you Belle! Very much, but we usually don't have much time and I'm afraid by know we have to leave. But I'd love to spend all they long reading books here.'' Daniel said a little impatient but politely.

''Belle, do you know where we can find a guy named Mr. Gold?'' Grace asked last and the librarian felt something strange on that question _they're not from here and they're here to talk with the Dark one? This is not a nice thing. At least they don't look as they want to hurt someone. It really looks as they just want to send him a message. I shouldn't get involved on this._

''You always could find him at this shop. It's near the docks, but…'' She trailed off and looked at the floor remembering what happened, ''He's gone for several daysI don't think you'll find him.''

''We'll do our best,'' Grace promised and smiled.

''Would tell him I love him if you find him?'' She knew they wouldn't, but they were not from this world maybe their magic would help them, and it gave her a little hope.

''Of course,'' Daniel said.

''Was he your…''

''Husband. Yes, he was.'' She said before Grace could finish.

''I'm sorry… If we find him I'll tell him to come to talk with you.'' Belle felt the water in her eyes with Grace's words. She couldn't look and them.

''Thank you,'' She said lastly without making eye contact.

''See you Belle.'' They said as they left the library. The tears started to come down. And once again she was crying.

* * *

><p>''That's something strange is this city Grace…'' Daniel said as he was fully alone with her going to Mr. Gold's shop.<p>

''Why do you think so? '' She asked turning her face to him. She was walking with him, hand-in-hand.

''This world… It shouldn't have magic… At least not at all but I can feel it has powerful magic as I'm waking here.''

''If… If it shouldn't have magic why are we here?'' He stopped walking and her question and turned to be in front of her, always making eye contact.

''You don't understand… Magic is everywhere there is a magician or any item relative to that. The dark blade was left here a long time ago and also we're here now, therefore, it's not weird to feel this magic… The problem is that it's too strong as if anyone could see that this is not a normal city.'' He explained patiently and she nodded as understood.

''You mean, we're not the only magicians in this town?'' She asked and he took her arm on his and started walking again.

''I'm sure of that.''

''Something is telling me we're not here just to give this message to Mr. Gold.''

''Perhaps, but this was what we were sent here for so let's focus on this thing, ok?''

''Sure,'' was the last thing she said.

* * *

><p>A knock came to Regina's door when she wasn't expecting…<p>

''Emma, how can I help you?'' She said as she looked at Emma, everyone could see she was happy.

''Marian, she is not frozen anymore, do you know something about that?'' Emma asked low. She knew Regina wouldn't like the news. Regina's expression changed completely but she wasn't angry. She was sad.

''I can say I'm feeling something strange in the town since this morning. This could have interfered in this thing. I just hope it is not going to kill us.'' Regina said very low.

''I'm feeling this too, I didn't know what it was since now. Something… Powerful.''

''Gold would know what it is. He knew everything, perhaps that's just something about the course. Since Zelena's death everything seems a little changed.''

''That's my entire fault. I should have waited to see what that portal would have done. If I didn't have…'' She trailed off as Regina squeezed her arm.

''Don't blame yourself!'' Regina said seriously and firmly. ''We're here now and we have to look for what's going to happen and not what we could have done.''

''You're right. There's just one last thing…'' Regina didn't like Emma's tone. Some bomb was going to be dropped. And she nodded Emma to go on, ''Robin said that he can't live with someone he doesn't love. She agreed that he's not the same guy she had known before… They're going to… Break up.'' Regina didn't know what to do. She bit her lip.

''Thank you for telling me,'' she said lastly and Emma nodded as she took a step away and Regina closed the door.

_What the hell did I just do? Robin is going to break up with Marian because of me? I knew this wouldn't have a great end. Why villains do never get their happy end?_

Regina was clearly upset. She wished henry had been there with her. He would know what to say.

* * *

><p>Daniel stopped by the time he and Grace arrived at Mr. Gold's shop.<p>

''Wow...'' His mouth fell open with these words. He hasn't entered on the shop yet. But as he looks it and all items it had he was surprised.

''Well, I think we're going to deal with someone powerful,'' Grace said after a little time just looking to the shop itself.

''Or we might be dealing with a poor seller that doesn't even know the meaning of the things he's selling…'' She shook her head softly and then after turned to him.

''Do you think so?''

''I'm sure he's not, but let's hope. We'd better if he's not a powerful magician and wants to kill us.'' She nodded.

''Anyway,'' she said turning the subject, ''we won't get anything with a closed shop while Mr. Gold is missing.''

''That's true I'm just not sure how this guy will react when he sees we're here.'' Daniel said taking a step away to the shop.

''So… You're already losing your faith?'' She said with a devilish smile as she got closer to him. For an answer he wrapped his arms around her and smiled back, she leaned forward for a kiss but he stopped her with a finger.

''You know, we're still in the street. Anybody could see us kissing dearest,'' he murmured not letting go of her waist.

''Why should I care? '' she asked and he smiled again as he leaned to kiss her.

''We should keep going. I think my faith is better now.'' He said smiling at her and she broke their embrace.

''Yes, we should… Do you have something to locate this guy?'' He stared at her face for a moment. _Should we go after this guy? Will he try to harm us without even knowing who we are? _His thoughts took his mind for a moment and then he remembered what master Yen-Sid had told them. He should go after this guy. No matter what he tries to do, he needed to get the message to him. ''Daniel, is everything ok?'' her voice made him get back to reality.

''Yes, yes… I was just remembering master's words. Here,'' he put his hand on the glass of the shop's showcase, ''this will guide us.'' A little map appeared on the showcase and Daniel got his hand back and that map disappeared, ''come with me, I know here he is.'' He said taking her hand and guiding her somewhere. They said nothing as they walking and he couldn't help thinking of the day before, what happened while they were in another kingdom…

* * *

><p><em>They were sitting together next one to another when he saw someone running in his direction…<em>

''_Alex,'' Daniel yelled, ''what's going on?'' he asked as Alex got closer to then._

''_Master Yen-Sid, he told me to call you as fast as possible, told me he had a mission for you two.'' Daniel looked over Grace. _

''_Like on the old times?'' she asked and Alex nodded._

''_Why didn't you teleport, wouldn't it be easier to you?'' Daniel asked looking again at Alex and Grace bit her lip._

''_We're all trying to avoid magic… You know that's how the witch will win. Magic leads to her and the more we use it—''_

''_The stronger she gets.'' Grace interrupted him gazing at Daniel._

''_Well, if we can't teleport we should go,'' he said turning to grace and helping her to stand up. _

* * *

><p>''<em>You can! You two can use magic. Remember she won't get stronger with yours, the only thing that can contain your magic is—'' Daniel stopped him before he said.<em>

''_You'd better not saying it aloud. We're going. Whatever mission it is I'd better hurry. I wish it won't interfere in my wedding.'' He said and Alex nodded, he took Grace's hand and they both disappeared. _

''Why would someone get hide on a forest?'' Grace asked Daniel and he turned his face to her, they were walking hand-in-hand.

''Because it's somewhere he could have peace to do whatever he wanted,'' he said ''and perhaps because he wants to be away from people,'' he added as they continue to walk, he was guiding the direction they need to go and then he paused. ''It's here,'' was all he said.

''And then?'' she asked letting go of his hand, ''we wait?'' he looked worried. _The guy is as powerful as we were thinking… _was what he wanted to say but he didn't.

''I don't know. He's down here, I mean under us. But there's also something that keep us here, like a spell, just someone with his blood can enter there.'' He said lastly and she nodded.

''Looking for me?'' The voice behind them made them jump. Daniel was the first one to turn to face whoever it was and Grace turned slowly, ''who are you?'' The man asked.

''I'm Daniel and this is Grace,'' he didn't want her to say anything so he introduced herself too, ''and you're Mr. Gold.''

''You're not from here are you?'' The man asked again.

''We—''

''Not yet,'' Grace interrupted him before Daniel could finish, ''you shall know with who we're dealing with before.'' She said firmly.

''Oh dearly I won't bit you.'' The man said.

''Won't you?'' something appeared between her fingers occupying her hand, that thing was …

''Dark One! " Daniel yelled. He would know that dagger anywhere. A blade appeared in his hand and he pointed it to Mr. Gold with fury in his eyes.

''Daniel stop.'' Grace commanded as she put her free hand over his shoulder. Mr. Gold put his hands up.

''I don't trust this guy Grace, and neither should you!" he said, something odd in his tone. _Hate._

''I've never said I did,'' she said and Gold breathed relieved, he knew these guys could kill him with just one finger, ''but remember why we're here, we were not send here to do away with him and we will follow it,'' she added handing the dagger to Gold, as a signal of trust. Daniel didn't like it.

''Grace, do you know who he is? Or what he can do with the dagger you just handed to him?'' Daniel asked furious, but not with her, with the situation.

''She knows.'' Gold said, ''and you should know I'm not idiot enough to try to harm any of you. You could kill me with just one finger if you wanted.'' Daniel made an angry face, he didn't want to say but that was true, ''I presume that she's some kind of a seer and by touching my dagger she already know who I am,'' grace nodded, ''so now, tell me, why are you here?''

''We were sent here to give you a message.'' Daniel said.

''Nice, so give it to me and you can go back to wherever you belong.'' Gold said.

''I don't know what it is, but I still don't trust you. The message seems something important and I won't give it to you before you prove me I can trust you!'' Daniel said a little regretfully but he wouldn't give it so easy for the Dark One.

''Very well dearly, then why don't you help me?'' Gold said trying to get some advantage.

''Never. Why I would help the Dark One?'' Daniel said firmly but Grace stopped his fury with her hand.

''Because he wants something that can help both of us,'' she said but he didn't move his eyes to her but she knew if he said something he would ask what he wants, ''he wants freedom from the dagger…'' she said low afraid of his reaction and he interlaced his finger.

''As every Dark One does,'' he said and she got a surprised of how calm this words were.

''Why don't we make a deal, I know I don't have much but there may be something I have that you want. I'd give anything I have.'' Gold said seriously.

''Deals, that's how everything works with you, Dark One…'' Daniel said a little annoyed but he was calm.

''Very well,'' Grace interrupted before Daniel could go on, ''we want the dark one Rumpelstiltskin.'' Gold jumped a little. He was surprised, what the hell did she mean?

''What do you mean?'' he asked and Grace looked over Daniel. He wouldn't answer if a deal needed to be made, she would make the deal herself.

''You know…'' she started, she was nervous but Daniel took her hand and interlaced her fingers with his making her more confortable to do anything, ''I could see a part of your life when I took your dagger, and you are worried, a little sad too. You lost everything because of this dagger, because of your power, because that's the only way for you to prove you're not a coward,'' she took a deep breath and looked at Daniel he was gazing at her and turned back to Mr. Gold, ''don't you want this back?'' He nodded but his mind was torn he didn't know where she was trying to get with this. ''We also want to know more about this city and he will just give you something you need to read when he feel that he trusts you,'' she said glancing over Daniel and turned to Gold once again, ''so let's do like this, we will help you as long as you help us.'' She said lastly.

''Sounds like a deal to me,'' Gold said a little playfully but not kidding. He was serious. A little worried, a little afraid, a little confused but she sounded as she doesn't want to start a war between them.

''Yes, that's a deal.'' Daniel said and then added, ''but don't think I'll trust you because she believes in you! If you want to see that message and I know you do because all of you have a curious mind you'll have to prove me you can be trusted.'' Gold stood his hand for a shake.

''Deal,'' he said but Daniel refused his hand.

''Let's do it on the old way,'' a cup appeared on his hand, it was apparently filled with water, Gold frightened a little when another cup appeared in his hand and Daniel hold his cup for a toast. He accepted it and when the cups leaned together the water changed into red wine. And Daniel said, ''Once you drink it, there's no way to get back on this deal…'' when he finished talking, Mr. Gold drunk the whole wine in the cup as if it was juice.

''As a deal should always be,'' he said after his drink, Daniel haven't drank a drop of the wine yet what made Gold regret a little drinking it so fast. But then Daniel took a part of the fluid.

''Deal,'' Daniel said and he nodded, Grace was just looking she didn't want to interfere.

''Wouldn't you to like to come inside?'' Gold asked politely and the nodded as they followed him inside.

* * *

><p><em>They appeared on master Yen-Sid's room. He was staring. Thoughtful as always, his green big eyes, looking at his hands moving in front of him, the white hair falling on his head, but something was wrong. Something was worrying him.<em>

''_Master, did you call us?'' Daniel interrupted his thoughts and Yen-Sid look at him._

''_Yes!'' was the first thing he said, ''I have a mission to you two,'' he stand up. One thing that always made everybody afraid of Yen-Sid is that he is very tall. He_ _measure twice of Daniel, but he wasn't afraid of him. At this time Daniel already knew it was something important. ''You need to go to another universe. A land without magic, you remember that world, don't you?'' he asked and Daniel nodded as Yen-Sid get closer, even walking in circles around them. ''I need you to find a guy named Mr. Gold and give it to him.'' He took a paper and hand it do Daniel who seems relived –that was just that? Give a strange a letter—he thought but just nodded, ''Very well'' Yen-Sid said lastly sitting once again on his chair._

''_Sir, shay I ask why you're sending both of we? I mean… You know any of us would give it to him…'' Daniel asked before living the room._

''_Well… You two are engaged now; I thought you'd like to spend some time together.''_

''_Sure,'' Daniel said leaving the room. But Grace didn't follow him. Something told her to stay._

''_Is there something important sir?'' she asked as Daniel had already left._

''_Yes,'' Yen-Sid said focusing his eyes on hers even when he was sitting on his chair he was taller than her, ''I have a special mission for you there!'' his pauses were starting to worry her, ''Daniel, will be blind. Don't let his fury take him,'' she didn't know what he meant and once again he paused. Some moments after studying her reaction he proceed, ''your duty is not as simple as you may think. You may deal with things you're not expecting. That's not just sending the letter or not…'' she bit her lip, was impressed on the way he said many things before pausing again. ''It's a test for him, and perhaps for you.'' This time he stood up, ''that guy, Mr. Gold, needs your help. And to help him you need Daniel's help,'' he took a little walk and stopped in front of her, ''he's the only one that can change, believe him, because I know Daniel won't.''_

''_I will sir.'' She said shyly, she couldn't help being afraid with that man standing in front of her. _

''_I know you will, good luck,'' he got back and sit down on his chair once again. When he locked her eyes on hers he said, ''now off with you.'' She nodded and then left the room._

* * *

><p><strong>And here we go again... I can't wait to see next episode (4x09). I wouldn't like to see everybody fight but I want to see what's going to happen next. About the ships... Some people are saying that charming may die I really hope not, but that's a strong point, I also hope Belle will get mad but not divorce Gold. OutlawQueen and CapitanSwan apparently will be ok. (:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like this one? Hmm... I know It was almost everything about Mr. Gold but this is very important to understand what comes next...<strong>

**Yen-Sid is a magician from Fantasia. He almost doesn't appear there but as I know he's the most porwerful being at all. I don't own Fantasia, the ideas are all mine I just own this name.**

**Next chapter we will see more about The stranger's realitionship with Gold. And also more about Regina. We will also see Emma, hook, will and the other chacters dealing with things soon. Hold on. Hope you enjoyed. (:**


	5. Deal

**Chapter 5**

**Deal.**

It was already late – perhaps not too late, but the sky was already dark – who should it be? Regina thought. It could be…

_No, he's busy. He needs to take care of Marian._

Once again the noise came from the door. ''I'm going,'' she yelled and hurried to the door. She was completely surprised by the one who was standing next to her on the door.

''Mom, looks like you've seen a ghost,'' he said entering the house, ''c'mon you know it's time to search for the book.''

_The book! _She thought still surprised to see him standing there. ''Henry, I don't think I'm on a good mood to search today.''

''I know you're not,'' he said giving her a friendly smile, ''that's why I'm here, I'd spend the day with Emma, but I don't know if Robin Hood is coming and I couldn't leave you alone.'' Regina couldn't stop the tears once again, she pulled Henry to a close hug and he welcomed it.

''Thank you,'' she whispered against his ear. For a moment she could forget everything that was happening, but then Henry pulled away.

''Let's talk about the book!'' he announced.

''Henry, are you sure…'' she said with regret and he nodded.

''I think that perhaps what happened today had something to do with it,'' he said calmly.

''I can't see a connection,'' she answered.

''Mom,'' he had a very deep expression on his face she couldn't leave his eyes, ''you were to close from your happy ending… and then this… happens.'' She didn't know what to say. _He is right._ She couldn't say it. The look on her face was starting to worry him.

''Henry…'' she started, '' I felt something strange this morning, some strong magic,'' she paused and he was standing with a grin. _She finally accepted that the book controls her; _was all he could think, ''I really don't know what it was, perhaps your grandfather would know what it is, but…''

''But he's gone,'' he finished, ''because he's also a villain in the book and he can't have his happy end.''

''I never suggested it,'' was all she said.

''But that's it! He's not a bad guy. He was there too, he saved me, he gave his life for us, he killed his own father because of me, what happened on Neverland was my entire fault and he doesn't blame me.'' Henry said firmly and that was true. Once again Regina didn't know what to say. Everyone sees Rumpelstiltskin's mistakes, but if he wasn't there, the city would already have been destroyed.

Regina and Rumpelstiltskin had never had a good relationship but now they had something in common. They were the villains.

* * *

><p>And there they were. Rumpelstiltskin opened his cache door for the others – as he was the only one who could open it – they entered the space, it wasn't big, there were two rooms; One with a bed and some kitchen stuff and the other had a sofa, lots of books and a spinning wheel what was a little odd. Rumpelstiltskin gesture them to take a sit on the sofa. Daniel was exhausted but he refused to touch anything, he didn't trust the dark one.<p>

''You should take a nap,'' Rumple said gesturing to the bed and Daniel made a face at him.

''Thank you,'' he answered coldly.

''We have a deal remember? I'm not going to kill you when you're sleeping,'' Rumple said politely and a little playful. Daniel looked over Grace, he was restless but the last one he trusted was the Dark One. _What can he do with her if I sleep? _They had a deal, but this wasn't enough to make Daniel trust him.

''He's right,'' Grace said after some time, ''you're exhausted, you have a deal Daniel. You can't be awake until we finish it,'' she took a deep breath and took his hand on hers, he turned to face her, he was really, really restless, ''you told him you'd just give the letter when you started to trust him, this may take your entire life, you can't do it without sleeping…'' she said soft and he nodded letting she guide him to the bed. After a little while he fell asleep and Grace turned to Mr. Gold who was on the spinning wheel.

''He has a long history with the Dark One,'' she said apologetically, taking a sit on his couch.

''Perhaps I'll never read that letter,'' he without turning his attention, he needed to spin.

''Do you really want to?'' she asked and then he turned his attention looking at her and let the spinning wheel alone.

''No, I mean… I don't know, if it was something as important as he's saying he wouldn't keep it to me, I think.'' He said very calm.

''I see. He's just out of reality I don't think he'll trust you soon but you two have a deal, and I'm hoping that this trust can grow on time,'' she said smiling.

''Why… Why did you make that deal?'' he asked very curious this time, ''I mean you could just give me the damn letter and get back to your kingdom. I don't think that's something I can help you with, but we both know what I want.'' He ended, his words sounded very confused but he was still calm.

''Perhaps that is…'' she said low, ''I don't know what Daniel is going to take on this deal but I'm sure he has his reason, he knows what you want, and I know he wouldn't do this without a good reason. I really can't believe he made this deal,'' she really didn't know Daniel's reasons.

''What about you? You suggested it by the way,'' he said understanding that she didn't know what Daniel was going to do next.

''Because I can see what's inside you… When your dagger was in my hands there was just one thing I could feel,'' she stopped he was looking at her deeply and she locked her eyes on his, ''I could feel pain.'' She said lastly.

''I thought I could have everything,'' he admitted very low, ''I lost my first wife, lost any company, lost my son and finally,'' he stopped there was pain in his eyes, ''I lost my true love.''

''And why did you do that?'' she asked softly.

''Because of power,'' was all he said and then they stopped for a moment; he turned to the spinning wheel once again.

''And why do you still want to have this power?''

''Because I have nothing more to lose, I needed to choose between love and power and I'm a man who makes wrong decisions,'' he said still calm and she nodded.

''You should think about it, this, I mean magic, can take everything from you,'' she gave him a friendly grim before continue, ''the librarian told me she loves you,'' he turned to her, he was in shock.

''She did?'' he asked and she nodded.

''You know I can see inside people and it's not hard to say that she needs you, she wants you to go back to her…''

''Even after what I did?'' once again that was pain in his words. It wasn't hard to tell he was worried.

''She loves you, she may be upset for whatever you did, but she rather pass through it with you than without you.''

After this they were quiet for a moment, he didn't move he didn't know what to do he wanted to run, find Belle and swear that everything was going to be all right while he hugged her, but he knew it wouldn't be a great thing, he was already involved with people that could have the most powerful magic that he ever saw.

''Do you think I should go back to her?'' he finally asked.

''I think that now that you made a deal with Daniel it would be dangerous but I think you should make it up to her as soon as possible.''

''Then, you said that I should once again choose power from love,'' he challenged to see what she would say.

''No, this would be irrational; I'm saying that I don't know what my boyfriend is going to ask from you, but you should do everything to make it up to her, after all, true love is the most powerful magic at all,'' she answered living him with his thoughts and started to watch Daniel sleeping, he hardly sleeps perhaps the power he needed to come to this world made him lost much of his energy. In their kingdom people normally didn't need to rest. After some time, she started to wonder what he was dreaming about

* * *

><p>''<em>Is somebody there?'' Daniel asked as he entered the cave. The blood covered it with words like: die or death written with some black ink. Daniel and his group couldn't see anyone. He was afraid.<em>

_GO AWAY was the last thing written. Daniel turned around and saw his mates covered by blood. ''People are you okay?'' he asked and they didn't answer, ''Alfred? Jackson? Oliver? Are you okay?'' There was no answer. His mates were dead. He turned again to the wall and the words disappeared, leaving just a red wall of blood. A sound was made behind him and he turned to see it._

_It was a shadow standing in front of him. Panic in his eyes. He would die anyway, so he tried to be brave. _

''_Who—what are you?'' he asked. _

''_Oh Daniel, you think I'll hurt you… Let me introduce myself first,'' that creature walked in his direction. Daniel looked at his mates' bodies afraid to see the creature. ''Look at me…'' he said and Daniel turned to look to the creature. It was not a man, he tried to not look at the face of it, he had never been so afraid, ''from now, you can call me Dark One,'' the creature said lastly and Daniel turned to see his face. It was—_

Daniel woke with a shadow in his eyes. Grace was standing next to him.

''Bad dream,'' he said quietly still lying awake. He didn't want to talk about it. Especially when he saw The Dark on the next room, Grace took his hand and gave him a lovely smile. He looked at Gold, ''so part of it was not a dream, we are really here, with the Dark One.'' He said coldly. Gold left his spinning wheel and came to Daniel.

''Look, Daniel, I'm not going to hurt you. We have a deal. I know you don't trust me at all, and I don't expect you to, but try to be confortable for this couple of weeks.'' Gold said patiently. And Daniel nodded.

''I hardly think so,'' he replied and Grace bit her lip – Daniel was trying to argue. The two of them couldn't fight – Daniel stood up and looked seriously at Gold, ''about the deal, we have to talk about it,'' he said and Gold nodded.

''I think so.''

* * *

><p>Hook entered the sheriff's office and smiled as he saw Emma there. He was not surprised to see will locked there.<p>

''What did he do this time?'' he said and Emma jumped in fright what made Hook giggle.

''I didn't hear you enter. Gosh…'' she stood up from her chair to talk meet him, ''He was trying to enter on Gold's shop,'' she looked at Will, ''Poor guy, if Gold got to know we could consider himself already killed.''

''So we should thank he's missing,'' Will said playfully.

''You know where he is!'' Hook accused.

''I'm sorry, I don't even know what you're talking about,'' Will said. They couldn't force him to say – And actually he didn't know exactly where he was – so they left together.

* * *

><p>Henry was alone in the park. He couldn't stop think about what he told his mother earlier. That was true his grandfather was the worst problem them all had, in the other hand, he helped to save Henry and he died because of it.<p>

He decided to walk to Gold's shop, perhaps he could find something, the door was unlocked since Will tried to enter it was not hard to open, but everybody was afraid to enter his shop. Henry looked up to all the old and odd things. Wondering what the meaning of those items is.

A sound made him break from his thoughts. Someone was entering the shop, could it be?

He turned to look at the Snow Queen, he wasn't really afraid of her, but he stopped.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked.

''Rumpelstiltskin has something that belongs to me,'' her tone was polite; she wouldn't hurt him, not yet.

''Do you know where he is?'' Henry asked and she shook her head.

''You'd better go and try to find him, as I'll find what I want,'' Henry count it as an alert so he left the shop and started walking around the city to see if he could find something.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting on the couch, drinking tea, everything was quiet. Daniel didn't take his eyes off Gold not even for a moment.<p>

''So… Don't you need to talk about the deal?'' Grace asked to break the silence.

''Indeed,'' Daniel agreed, ''what do you want dark one?''

''You know what,'' Rumpelstiltskin said trying to be polite. Grace was praying for those two guys not start to fight. God know how it would end.

''This is what you want, but I can't give you that,'' Daniel affirmed, both Gold and Grace shook in surprise.

''What?! '' Gold protested angry but Daniel kept calm. Grace didn't know what to do, ''but we had a deal!'' His eyes were in fury but he was not irrational enough to try to hurt Daniel.

''We have a deal,'' Daniel said calmly as if he liked to see the anger on Rumpelstiltskin's face, ''if I well remember we must benefit each other, and freeing you from the dagger don't benefit me in any way.''

''So, why are we here? Why don't you give me the damn letter and go back to your kingdom?'' Gold was still angry but now a little more rational.

''Because I can't leave this people alone with someone like you, someone like the dark one,'' Daniel explained simply.

''So that's the Deal? You give me the letter and I do never hurt someone on this town? Sorry I don't think so!''

''No that's not it,'' Daniel took his tie making Gold face him. His voice was not as calmly as it was before. Grace wanted to die, ''you have something I want and I'll pay you back if you tell me whatever else you want!'' Daniel finished. His words were strong his tone made Gold calm down.

''That's all I want, I want to get free from this dagger,'' Gold said taking the dagger on his hands.

''Very well, but this is not all,'' he paused, ''this is what every Dark One wants. You must want something different.''

''I…'' Gold didn't know what to say. He wanted something different. But he didn't know if he'd better say that or not.

''Tell me about him,'' Grace said friendly, ''about your son.''

''Sometimes it's really annoying the fact that you can read my mind as I'd read a book,'' Gold said, ''but that's what I want, the only other thing, my son. Then I can make it up to Belle and we can be a happy family.''

''So you want us to bring the dead back?'' Daniel asked.

''No,'' he had learned many things on his life and here it would help him, ''I want you to teach me.''

''Teach you to bring the dead back?'' He asked once again.

''Either it or the dagger.''

''So… You haven't even learned the most important lesson yet,'' Daniel said playfully, ''I'll teach you, but let's do it on my way,'' he gave Gold a sarcastic smile, ''Lesson One: Every magic comes with a price.'**'**

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, I'd like to thank the ones who favorite the history or are following it. Thank you very much <strong>

**I'm not writting about Elza because the Snow Queen is hidden and she's not a important part of the history yet. (but will be)**

**So... What do you think is comming next? I'll Daniel and the Dark One ever get along? What about Henry's relationship with him? **

**Reviews are always welcome (:**


End file.
